


The Heaviness That I Hold In My Heart

by EmAndFandems



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, IronDad and SpiderSon, Oneshot, tourists amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: Peter's just trying to get home when he's interrupted by a couple of tourists. He's going to be a little late.





	The Heaviness That I Hold In My Heart

“Hey, look at that, it’s Spider-man! See,” the man on the ground yelled, nudging the guy next to him. “Hey! You up there, could we get a picture?”

 

“Sure,” Peter said, even though it was getting late. What was the point of being a friendly neighborhood Spider-man if he wasn’t going to be friendly? He glanced at the sky. Not too dark yet. He could spare a minute for a picture.

 

He swung down and dropped to the pavement. Straightening from his crouch, he said, “Don’t forget the hyphen in the caption when you post it, okay?”

 

“The what?”

 

“In the name, there’s-- you know what? Forget it. You guys have a pose in mind, or just the basic finger guns?”

 

The men exchanged a glance with one another. Fanny packs and baseball caps, Peter noted.  _ Tourists.  _ “Could we…” started one.

 

“If it’s not too much trouble,” the other one cut in.

 

“Right, that. Could we get one of you swinging over us? Like, between the rooftops. You know.”

 

Peter didn’t bother pointing out that he had been doing just that when they had called him over. “Yeah, definitely, I could do that. Hang on.” He took a step toward the wall and jumped onto it.

 

“Whoa,” said one of them; he didn’t look down to see which of them it was. Peter climbed to the roof as quickly as he could. If this took too long, he would be late for dinner with May, and then she would be worried, and it was usually better just to avoid the issue in the first place.

 

“Ready?” he shouted down. The guy with his phone out gave him a thumbs up. “Okay, here goes.”

 

_ Thwip, whoosh, thud! _ “Did you get it?”

 

There was a pause as he checked his photo gallery. “Oh, man, no. Sorry, dude, my phone’s out of storage or something. I didn’t get the picture. Keith can take it.”

 

“Dude, you  _ know _ my phone is low battery.”

 

“Keith, you wanna miss our shot for a picture with Spider-man, or what? You can charge your phone later. Spider-man’s here  _ now _ .”

 

Peter was craning his neck to see what was happening beneath him, and it wasn’t very comfortable. “Guys?”

 

“Sorry, Spider-man! Dave’s being a jerk, hang on a second.”

 

Peter stepped away from the edge and started pacing. If this took much longer, he was leaving, regardless of these tourists and their photography needs. He had an essay to write for history class and a geography test next week, and he still hadn’t finished patrolling.

 

“Spider-man? You still here?”

 

“Are you up there? Spider-man?”

 

Peter tapped Dave on the shoulder from behind him, hanging from a strand of webbing. “Boo.”

 

Dave screamed and Keith laughed. “Oh, my god. Okay. Keith’s gonna take the picture, his phone’s just turning on right now.”

 

Sighing, Peter retreated to the roof. “Let me know when you’re ready, I guess.”

 

Why did Keith’s phone need to take five minutes to turn on? If it was updating, he was going to leave-- Oh, it was on. Peter got into position.  _ Thwip, whoosh, thud _ . “Good?”

 

Keith squinted at his screen. “The lighting is a little off. I’ll switch angles. One more?”

 

Peter didn’t want to say no, not when they were both smiling at him so expectantly. “Yeah, no problem,” he said, and hoped they couldn’t hear the tension in his voice. As he climbed the wall for the third time, he asked through gritted teeth, “Karen, what time is it?”

 

“It is five twenty-eight. Sunset is in seven minutes. You are expected home in two minutes.”

 

“Last time, guys, okay?” Peter told Keith and Dave. He was pretty sure that they heard him. He readied his arm and--

 

The next thing he knew, he was falling. Something had gone wrong with the web-shooters, maybe, though he had no idea what. They couldn’t be empty already-- and why was he thinking about this now, when he was plummeting, tumbling through the air and wondering how hard he would hit the ground, faster and faster and

 

_ Ow _ .

 

It took him a few seconds to realize he was alive. His arm... really hurt, though.  _ Really _ hurt. “Ow,” he said again.

 

“What do we do?” he heard Keith whisper frantically.

 

Dave started running. A moment later there was a second set of footsteps running farther away. “Wait-- come back,” Peter said, but he couldn’t get up, or shout. His voice was hoarse and it was only then that he remembered screaming on the way down. Man, this was embarrassing.

 

“Karen, time?”

 

“It is now five thirty-four,” she said smoothly. “Your suit is reporting multiple fractures in your upper left arm as well as a dislocated shoulder. Medical attention is advised.”

 

“You think?” he mumbled into the asphalt. Oh, no. He’d better move before Spider-man got run over by a bus. Peter dragged himself to his feet. “Remind me to check the web-shooters?”

 

“Reminder set. Would you like to place a call?”

 

Peter thought it over. He’d have to tell May why he was late. But then she would demand to know if he was okay, so it would probably be better if he actually knew he was okay, right? Should he call Mr. Stark? But this wasn’t so bad. It was just a tech malfunction. He could handle this.

 

Oh, and a broken arm. Which he was reminded of when he tried to walk, moved his arm instinctively, and bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood rather than scream again.

 

“You should not be active at this time,” Karen told him. “Calling Mr. Stark.”

 

“No, don’t,” he protested, but it was too late; Tony’s face was projected into his HUD.

 

“Kid? FRIDAY’s telling me you’re hurt, so I’m coming to get you. Where are you?”

 

Peter fidgeted. “It’s really not necessary, I can get home on my own, I just--”

 

“You  _ just _ broke your arm in three places falling off a roof, so I don’t think you get to make that call, Spidey. Karen’s sending me your location and I’ll be there in… three minutes. Don’t go anywhere.”

 

Before Mr. Stark could disconnect the call, Peter said, “What about my aunt?”

 

“Pepper’s calling her to explain, she’ll handle it. Two minutes away.” The call cut out.

 

One minute and forty-eight seconds later, Iron Man descended from the sky.

 

“I can explain,” Peter started to say, but he was interrupted by the fact that he was being scooped up bridal-style and lifted into the sky. “Hey!”

 

“Don’t  _ hey _ me. How did you think I was going to get you to the tower? You can’t swing like this, and I’m not making you walk.”

 

“Happy could drive me,” he offered halfheartedly.

 

“Nope. You deserve this. You fell off a building, you should feel ridiculous.”

 

Peter tried to cross his arms and yelped. “Ow! Ow ow ow. Stupid.” He couldn’t even sulk properly.

 

“Stop wriggling,” Tony said. “Do you want to fall out of the sky twice in one day? Quit it.” Peter relapsed into grumpy silence and resigned stillness. He could just imagine May’s face if he had to tell her he’d broken  _ both _ arms by falling twice.

 

The tower wasn’t too far away. They didn’t hit any birds on the way, either, which Peter had always wondered about. Did they avoid the suit, or did the suit avoid them? The more rational part of his brain recognized that he was following this train of thought to avoid thinking about how much his arm hurt. Just thinking that made it throb again, and he winced as they landed.

 

Tony glanced at him and strode in without taking the time to get out of the suit. “FRIDAY, prep the medbay,” he said. Peter squirmed, trying to get out of his arms now that they were on solid ground, but Mr. Stark wasn’t putting him down. “Recommended treatment?”

 

“C’mon,” said Peter, but he couldn’t really complain. Or escape. His movement was seriously limited without using one arm. “Let go, I can walk. I didn’t break my legs.”

 

Mr. Stark didn’t seem to be listening; FRIDAY must have been answering him in the helmet. He finally released him when they reached the medbay. “Don’t move that arm. We’re going to get a sling on and, uh. Un-dislocate? Is that how you say it? Whatever. Fix your shoulder.”

 

Peter removed the mask, the better to roll his eyes, and settled down on the bed. Don’t move it? Yeah, he’d figured that much out on his own. But before he could say anything of the sort, Mr. Stark was taking hold of his arm and pulling it into place. It was over before Peter could even react. He hadn’t even seen him take off the suit.

 

“What-- ouch,” he said anyway. “Where did you learn how to…?”

 

“Pop an arm back in? Pete, I’m a-- a hecking Avenger, you bet I know some first aid.”

 

Peter stared. “I’m not five, you can say bad words around me.”

 

“You swear around six-year-olds? And you kiss your aunt with that mouth.” Tony tsked and turned around. “Anyway, you need a sling and I’m the only one available right now, so don’t move or I’ll mess it up and you’ll be stuck with a sloppy sling. And we all know how shameful that would be.”

 

“Why can’t I just go to the hospital?” Even as he said it, Peter regretted it. “Never mind, I--”

 

“Spider-man, in costume, with a broken arm? No. And this means you’re taking a break from crime-fighting, too, by the way. Queens will have to manage without.”

 

“But--”

 

Tony raised a finger without turning back to look at him. “This is non-negotiable. You cannot go out there with a broken arm.”

 

“If I show up with a cast just as Spider-man stops appearing, won’t people figure it out?” Peter countered.

 

“A, it’s just a sling, and B, you should’ve thought of that before you fell off a roof, kid,” Tony said. “You can’t be Spider-man with one arm immobilized, either. We’ll work out some body double or something to stand in for you, I don’t know. Right now, you’re getting a sling.”

 

Peter stiffened as Tony approached him with the bandage.

 

“Hey, relax. You’ve got healing powers, right? This won’t be around for too long.” Tony tapped the underside of Peter’s chin. “Look at me. It’s going to be fine. Say it.”

 

“It’s gonna be fine,” Peter muttered.

 

“Good. Support your arm there for me for a sec? Right there, yeah. Okay, hang on, and…” Mr. Stark got the bandage in place. “Move your hand-- no, your right hand, you dork. And tie, aaaaand done! Presto!”

 

The sling supported his arm just the way it was supposed to, so that was a relief. “Thanks, Mr. Stark. I should, um, I’ve got to call May.”

 

“And then Happy can drive you.”

 

“Yes!” Peter pumped his uninjured arm. “You’re the best.”

 

“I am,” Tony agreed. “That’s why I will  _ not _ be spreading the link to this video. ‘Spider-Man Rooftop Epic Fail,’ well, no points for the title, but I mean… Tourists, you know how it is.”

 

“What video? What link? Mr. Stark!” Peter tried to grab for the phone, but Tony pulled it out of his reach.

 

“Maybe just to the Avengers chat,” Tony mused, his finger hovering teasingly over his screen.

 

“There’s an Avengers chat?” Peter said, awed. He  _ had _ to tell Ned. “Can I join?”

 

Tony patted his head. “Not yet, kiddo. You ready to go? I assume you can figure out how to look up stuff about slings online without me walking you through it. You need any painkillers?”

 

Peter opened his mouth to answer but was cut off. “Never mind, I’m sending you some. Don’t do anything you wouldn’t want to explain to May, alright? She does  _ not _ need more reasons to be mad at me.”

 

Peter would never know what Pepper had said to May, but she wasn’t surprised at all to see him with his arm in a sling, stepping out of a limo, still in costume. “Come on in, then,” she said, “I’m going to take a look at that and you’re going to tell me everything.”

 

“Tourists,” Peter explained.

**Author's Note:**

> In which I finally give in and hyphenate Spider-man. Also, the tower was supposed to be sold in HoCo, but this is my story and so that never happened. And there's a medbay because I said so.  
> The title is once again from a Sleeping At Last song, this time "Pluto." Because the rest of the line is "belongs to gravity" and I think that's funny. Anyway, please comment if you liked it!!


End file.
